Naruto Uzumaki: Ninja Of The Ultimate Powers
by Mystogan DJ Phoenix Slayer
Summary: This is a story where Naruto gets sent away to the One Piece dimension from Madara's Kamui, at the end of the 4th Shinobi Great War. He gets very overpowered, with pairings later (your decisions). Mystogan-Like Super Strong Naruto. Secretive Slightly Serious Naruto.
1. Chapter 1-Where am I?

"TAKE THIS! RASENSHURIKEN!" The fearsome attack came up to Madara, but he didn't move for some reason. However, their was a shadow connected to his from Shikamaru.

"Do it Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed. The attack collided into Madara, destroying him.

"If Madara and I are going down, then so are YOU! KAMUI!" Obito said, right next to Madara through gritted teeth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Screamed Naruto (I'm using the word screamed a lot aren't I?) as the Kamui was ripping him apart.

** "WAIT, KIT. I CAN SAVE YOU, HOWEVER, YOU WILL BE IN AN UNKOWN DIMENSION, FOR WHO KNOWS LONG!"** Shouted the Kyuubi

"Just do it!" Naruto said slightly blurring.

Suddenly, Naruto began fading.

"WHAT!? NO! I JUST WANTED TO TELEPORT HIM TO MY DIMENSION! WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" Screamed Madara

"Payback, bitch!" Naruto laughed, then disappeared.

**UNKOWN PLACE**

"Where am I?" Asked Naruto "You are known to be in the Hyber Bolic Time Chamber, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha." Said a confident, powerful voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

Suddenly, their was a bright flash, and in front of him was a tall man, who was glowing black, meaning you couldn't see any detail of him. The only thing you could see was 6 bright red tomoe rings with black dots in the middle on his neck (magatama)and his purple metalic eyes with black rings around it (Search Sage Of The Six Paths on Google to see what he looks like).

"I am the Sage Of The Six Paths. You might be wandering what is happening young one. Simply put it, you are going to be trained by me in every art possible, including Chi, Haki, Magic, etc. You will be amazingly powerful, more powerful than now, and you are going to another dimension. You cannot go back to your former dimension however. Lets BEGIN..."

**TIME SKIP: 1000(Mental) Years**

You could see a tall man dressed in complete robes of blue and silver with staffs on his back, so no one could see how he looks like (Search Up Mystogan). He was walking towards a portal.

"Guess this is good bye, sensei" Came a raspy dry but confident powerful voice. He walked in the portal, then suddenly appearing in the sky. He then threw a 3 pronged kunai on the ground, then teleported to it. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He could hear something a few meters away. What he saw made him sick. Three Tenryubito were towering over three quivering girls.

The oldest one of the three said " please! We are only dancers!" "Mwhaahahahaha! We just waited till you grew up to the sluts you are, to pleasure US! Said one of them

"Oh look, looks like little Marigold wet herself, should we clean her up?" Suddenly, they all fell down to the ground, headless

. The three girls looked up in hope, wanting see who helped them. "Get out of here. Soon guards will come, i will save as much slaves as I can. GO!" The girls then began running away.

"Thanks, I was about to do that till you cut me to it!" Said a fishman. "Names Fisher Tiger, nice to meet you! He said "Like wise, call me Mystogan. Can you tell me what going on?" Naruto asked.

"Sure well...""... and that's about it." Naruto nodded. "Well well well, look what we have here! Said a carefree tone behind them. Naruto and Fisher Tiger turned around and saw the 3 Admirals themselves, who are one of the 3 marine's greatest forces.

"Go free all the slaves, while i hold them off!" Shouted Naruto. The fishman nodded, then left. "You sure are cocky, aren't you, challenging all the three admirals themselves to a fight in a MARINE BASE." Said Kizaru, the Admiral who had the power of light. TIME SKIP: 10 Days (Of Fighting) "I admit kid, you are powerful, what's your name?" asked the tallest admiral, who had the power of ice.

"My name is secret, but you may call me Mystogan." Naruto said, a bit worn out.

"Don't think you will escape!" Shouted the last Admiral, who had the power of magma. (PS. These three can transform into their power, like Kizaru with light, how do you hit light? That's where haki comes in!) "DAI FUNKA" (Great Eruption) Lava is suddenly shot out of the Admiral's fist and going straight for Mystogan.

WATER STYLE: GREAT WATER WALL! A big wall of water erupts in front of Mystogan, cancelling the lava attack. The water evaporates, which makes smoke everywhere and then when it clears, Mystogan is nowhere to be seen...

DAMN YOU MYSTOGAN! Screamed Akainu, the lava Admiral.

**Time Skip: 10 Years Later**

Naruto, suddenly jumps in the air, basically flying. Then, while falling down a hundred kilometers per second, just when he was about to fall, he suddenly stopped. He landed graciously on the ground, in the middle of a war zone looking place. The only thing that wasn't broken was a giant sign that said: ARLONG PARK CAPTAIN OF THE FISHMAN PIRATES He then walked in the so called "park" and saw a fishman. "Who do you think you are, human!" Sneered the leader, Arlong.

"My name is secret, but you may call me Mystogan." Said Naruto.

"Well "Mystogan", you are in my propert- SLING! Suddenly, the fishman bodyguard next to Arlong, well, his head rolled off. The only proof was the slight movement of Naruto's fingers. (If a person's talking who doesn't know what his real name is it will be Mystogan, if spoken in 3rd person it will be Naruto) Arlong's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?!" he asked.

Silence. No one moved. No one made a noise. Even the small audience of villagers were quiet, although they were praying that this new "hero" would save them.

"I said, WHAT DID YOU DO!" he roared THEN, there was some movement. Naruto's fingers twitched and Arlong got over a hundred gashes on his chest in just a few seconds.

"GAAAHHHHH!"he grunted.

Then he ran in front of Naruto, about to swing his big fist.

"HAAAAAAAA" He shouted, swinging his fist.

Suddenly, his fist was stopped by a pinky finger. Arlong's eyes widened. He repeatedly attacked, but each one was blocked by a pinky finger or dodged.

"TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY DAMMIT!" he roared, increasing his speed by 3.

But still, Naruto just blocked or dodged. Then suddenly, Naruto's hand was filled with a blue ball of energy, spinning as if it was a million wind blades compressed into a hand-sized bright blue spinning energy ball.

"Rasengan." Was all he said, then shoved his hand in Arlong's gut.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With blood flying in every direction, Arlong was flown back spinning and crashed into a stone wall, making a big crater.

Then he simply dusted himself off, then continued walking.

"WAAAAAAIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" Said Luffy, a man who can stretch his limbs like rubber. "JJJJJOOOOOOOOIIIIIIINNNNNN MMYYYYYYY CCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! He screamed, enthusiastically A simple shake of the head (no) was his only answer.

"Wait! May we repay you for helping our village? Said a villager. "Supplies." Was his only answer. They nodded excitedly and ran away, getting the supplies. Well, except for 3 people. (The StrawHats Left) A blue haired woman with tattoos and curves in all the right places said:

"Let me join your crew, I want to travel around the world, besides, don't you need a navigator? I am also good at organizing things, so you won't be in trouble as much." Naruto nodded.

Then the 2 other people (Swordsmen) shouted.

"Please allow us to come with you Mystogan-Aniki! We saw your amazing strength and would love to come with you! We will be useful, we promise!" Please train us to be like Zoro-Aniki! Naruto then nodded again.

"What are your names?" Naruto asked The blue haired beauty replied "Nojiko" And the two swordsmen replied "Yosaku" and "Johnny" Naruto nodded, then handed Nojiko some basic guns like rifles, pistols, etc, Yosaku the Kusangi, and Johnny the Kubikiribocho. They then got A LOT of supplies, including gold, medical kits etc. "Stop right there! Shouted a mouse like marine officer.

"This all belongs to me in the sense of justice!" He said, gleefully. "Wait! Your... Your... YOUR HIM! THE ONE THAT FOUGHT 3 ADMIRAL AT ONCE AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE!"

Everyone's jaw dropped. "WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance. Then he got one of his magical staffs from his back and whispered "Sleep." A green energy ball appeared at the end of the staff, then Nezumi (the marine officer) stiffened, then collapsed on the ground.

"Lets go!" Ordered Naruto. "Hai!" Well, That's the end for Chapter 1 guys!

** Don't worry though, I will probably update a lot, AT LEAST once a day! Plus cut me some slack, please! This is my first fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2-Training

"ARRGGHHH"

SLING  
"OWWWWW!"

SLING

"OOOFFFFF"

Today is a normal day... Just training with Samehada...

SLING  
"GAAAHHHH!"

SLING  
SLING  
SLING  
"OHHH FFUUCC-

SLING  
SLING

Yup, just a normal day, training with Samehada.

"Oi! Mystogan! Fight us! Instead of this... this... THING! Replied the Demon Brother (That's their Wanted poster name)

SLING

SLING

SLING

"Fight us instead of this... this... awesome sword!

"Can't, I'm training Nojiko." Replied Naruto coolly.

"Yeah! I already learned so much! I also know Mystogan-Kun's weakness!" Nojiko said enthusiastically.

"Really! What is it?!"

SLING  
SLING  
SLING  
"OWWW! Ok, ok! We don't need to know!" Said the demon brothers

"Thanks Samehada! Said Naruto to... well... his alive blue scaly sword!

"GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI" Replied Samehada

**TIMESKIP: 5 hours**

A bruised and battered Johnny and Yosaku were lying on the ground groaning in pain. Everyone sweat-dropped at this. "So much for The "Great" Demon Brothers.

"Hmmm... should i give them the news now?

**"I THINK YOU SHOULD KIT. THEY DESERVE IT. I'M PRETTY SURE THEY WILL BE HAPPY ABOUT IT." The Kyuubi replied.**

"Alright, sure, I will." Said Naruto

**"BUT BEFORE THAT, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING. MY NAME ISN'T KYUUBI, THAT'S JUST A TITLE FOR NINE TAILED FOX. MY NAME IS..." (What is her/his name? Maybe you will find out later!)**

"Hey guys! I have something to show you!" Said Naruto.

"Really!? Show us!" Shouted The demon brothers and Nojiko.

Naruto then picked up some pieces of paper and showed them.

"T-T-Th-H-This... This is...

The papers showed the wanted posters for them.

**THE DEMON BROTHERS:**

**The First Brother: Johnny The Executioner-50 million berries**

**Description: Has a giant blade on his back, you can't miss it. FIGHT WITH CAUTION**

**The Second Brother: Yosaku The Sheathed Assassin-51 million berries**

**Description: Has a medium sized colorful blade with ancient looking runes on his blade. FIGHT WITH CAUTION**

**NOJIKO THE MASTER MIND-30 million berries**

**Description: Plans everything and her plans never fail! It's as if she is physic! She also seems to have an arsenal of guns! (No warning)**

**Demon Eyes: MYSTOGAN-800 million berries**

**Description: Raided Mariejois with Fisher Tiger and fought the 3 admirals at once for 3 days straight! Has the power of the 5 elements, Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning! (what can I say? They fought for 3 days straight! He had to use some jutsus right?) If you see him, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!**

The pictures were a bit surprising, though. Nojiko's picture was just like Nami's one, The Demon Brothers were back to back with blood splattered everywhere, and Naruto's one was when he was fighting the 3 admirals, a bit of blood here and their, etc.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted.

"How did you get such a big bounty?" Asked Nojiko. Naruto grunted.

"I fought 3 admirals at once, in a marine base, and killed 3 Tenryubitos, one of the most important people to the marines. What did you expect?" Naruto deadpanned. All he received was a oooooohhhhhhhhhh.

"By the way, Mystogan-Aniki, I am thankful for the sword and all, but what if a break it? I break swords ALL THE TIME!" Asked Johnny nervously.

"I'd like to see you try!" Said Naruto, then he laughed.

Suddenly 2 swords and a pistol were next to his head.

"Who are you and what have you done to Mystogan? We know the REAL Mystogan doesn't talk much AND ESPECIALLY LAUGH! Nojiko stated. Naruto's eye twitched, not that anyone could see it anyway. He then swung his fist and hit both of the Demon Brothers on the head, then flicked Nojiko on the forehead.

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" They moaned

"It's Mystogan alright!"

"Anyway, as I was saying, Kubikiribocho can be broken, but with blood, it will regenerate." Explained Naruto.

"..."

"Back to training, you need to increase speed, strength, but especially stamina. From what I have seen, when you were bounty hunters you hunted people with 50 million berry heads or less. Especially people with very little stamina, and you attacked together, making them lose energy quicker. That is pretty smart, but you need to think. What if the person has a lot of stamina? Then your attack strategy fails. What if your swords break? Considering your only skill is swordsmanship, their is many failures in your attack strategy. That is why you guys need to train. Especially you, Johnny. Considering the weight of that sword, you will need a lot of stamina and power." Explained Naruto, again. "Now onto to training!"

**Time Skip: 5 Days**

"Mystogan-Kun, island at 6'o clock!" Nojiko shouted.

"Good, Samehada, you can stop tortur-... training them now." Said Naruto.

"GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI" Samehada replied, then got on Naruto's back.

"Hmmmmm, What is that? Do you know, Akane-Chan?"

**"I think that is a marine ship, Naruto-Kun" (Guess who!?)**

"OK, thanks Akane-Chan!"

**"Well, if you really want to thank me, come here and lets have s-**

Naruto disconnected the connection, then went to the mega-phone speaker.

"Everyone, I see a marine ship, get ready to fight! But first, Nojiko, I need you to steer us to a wasteland island close from here." Said Naruto

"YES SIR!" Said everyone

**Time Skip: 5 Minutes Later**

"You can come out now."

"Well, I honestly can't say i expected that. Let me introduce myself, my name is Smoker. I am a marine, you are a pirate. I will capture you."

"You? Capture me!? I am Mystogan, didn't you see my wanted poster?" Naruto guffawed.

Smoker growled.

**White Blow!** Suddenly Smoker turned into smoke coming towards Naruto, with a giant fist made of smoke came fight for him. Naruto then put his hand on his mask. He raised his mask a bit so his left eye would be revealed. However, a ninja headband was blocking his eye (like Kakashi). Then he lifted his headband showing an unusual looking eye. It was three large tomoes with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the pupil with thick straight lines stretching outward.

**"Tsukuyomi" **Naruto whispered.

**TSUKUYOMI DIMENSION**


	3. Chapter 3-Stupid Smoke Guy!

**TSUKUYOMI DIMINSION**

"Where... WHERE AM I!? Asked Smoker

"Welcome to the **Tsukuyomi**, where whatever I imagine becomes a reality." Naruto's voice echoed into the distance. Suddenly, a couple hundred more of Smoker appeared. Then an equal amount of Naruto's appeared to.

"Whatever pain your "clones" feel, will directly go to you." Said Naruto emotionless. "Be honored, the first person I used this on was Akainu." Naruto then got a large sword.

"For the next 72 hours, you will feel pain like no other!"

**FLASHBACK: Second Day Of Fighting The 3 Admirals  
**

**"MEIGOOOO" (Pronounced MEI-guuu-aaaaaa) (Dark Dog)**

Suddenly, Naruto, just like when fighting Smoker, lifted his mask enough for his left eye to be seen. Then, he lifted his headband.

"DE... DEM... DEMON EYES!" Said Akainu in shock.

**"TSUKUYOMI"**

**TIME SKIP****: After Tsukuyomi attack (in flashback)**

"Gahhh!" Akainu then collapsed on the ground.

"Don't worry, we'll take it from here." Said the 2 remaining admirals.

**FLASHBACK: END**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Smoker screamed, then collapsed on the ground.

"Lets go!" Said Naruto, as the rest nodded. They ran to their ship, and were about to leave, but then...

**"WHITE SNAKE!"**

**BOOOOMMMM!**

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed.

"**WIND STYLE: GREAT BREAKTHROUGH (PS. Some Jutsus might be made up)**

A huge gust of wind came up to the sail, making them go at lightning speed, almost flying a bit.

"Hey Mystogan, you never told us how you even got this ship?" Nojiko asked.

"I got it using this." Naruto demonstrated by turning his hand into wood and creating wood out of thin air on top of his wooden hand.

"Johnny, you can currently cut through steel, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Johnny asked.

"Try to cut this wood."

Johnny looked at Naruto disbelievingly. Naruto sighed.

"Just do it."

"Fine, but I hope this demonstration is worth it."

Johnny then got his Zanbato (Kubikiribocho) and swung it with such force the ship shook and the sky slightly split. However, the wooden piece wasn't broken, in fact it didn't even have a dent!

"W-w-w-w-WHAT!" Johnny was shell shocked.

"This is the material I use to make the ship, meaning I know every inch of this ship!" Naruto said, showing some emotion, pride.

Let me tell you more about the ship. It is about the size of the Moby Dick, Whitebeard's Ship. It has missiles, laser guns, super boosters, and has a dock system like The Thousand Sunny.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Mystogan-Kun, how are we pirates if we only have 4 people, including you?" Asked Nojiko.

"That my friend, is where your wrong. Here, meet the rest of the group." Naruto said as 6 people suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Meet Mito, Hashirama, Madara, Tobirama, Itachi, and Jiraiya." Naruto said. "Each one has different capabilities, which you will probably think is... unique. Especially... Jiraiya. Their is a total of 500 room on this ship, including the training room, kitchen, medical room, etc. Each of you will go in a training room. You will harness your abilities, while I put the ship on auto pilot for Water 7.

"YES CAPTAIN!"

**TIME SKIP: 10 Days**

CHOMP  
CHOMP  
CHOMP  
GULP  
GULP  
SLURP  
SLURP  
"SHUT UP" Screamed Mito. Under her, Yosaku and Johnny had huge lumps on their heads with smoke coming out of them.

"So I guess it's true Uzumaki have a fiery temper huh?" Madara whispered to Hashirama. "Man, your totally whipped hahahahaha"

Hashirama had a rain cloud over his head while he had a dejected aura, on his knees and said "Why! Why! Why!"

"SHUT UP!'/"Shut Up." said Naruto/Mito

Madara and Hashirama were flying while spinning outside the ship.

"AAAHHHHH FFFFUUUUUCCCCCC-"

SPLASH

SPLASH

"UURGHH."

"Are we there yet?" Asked Jiraiya. "I have some serious years of "Research" to catch up to!" he whined.

"Mystogan-Kun, why are all of them covering their faces with masks? (imagine Tobi/Obito's mask) And why are they wearing wierd robes in black with red clouds? (imagine Akatsuki clothing)

"It is the regular outfits for my top elites. They were the first to join my "crew". You can also wear it if you want, and you don't have to wear the masks if you don't want to." Said Naruto

"YOSH! OF COURSE! IT LOOKS AWESOME!" Nojiko cheered.

"Yeah! Same here!" Cheered Johnny and Yosaku.

"Go to the changing room, and get clothing #556, #557, and #558. They should fit you perfectly." Naruto said.

**"WHITE SNAKE"**

"Not him again!" Naruto cursed.

**"WHITE BLOW"**

**"WIND STYLE: GALE PALM**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Impressive, I admit, you are powerful, for someone who isn't well none in the world." Said Naruto

"Same here, you do indeed exceed my expectation. I used one of my strongest attacks, and you managed to cancel it out with an attack that didn't even make you winded **(No Pun intended)**.

**"WHITE SPARK"**

Smoker then transformed into smoke and charged at Naruto in his smoke form.

**"WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEE" (WHITE)**

Suddenly he appeared in front of Naruto, reformed his upper half into normal with his jitte.

**"LLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR" (Launcher)**

Then he pinned down Naruto on the neck, with extreme force. Suddenly "Naruto" disappeared in a puff of smoke, and instead of Naruto was a marine soldier.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the marine soldier.

Naruto was on a marine ship, then disappeared. Suddenly Naruto reappeared behind Smoker with his kunai drawn.

"Your an idiot, in case you can't see, i'm made of smoke. How are you going to hit sm-arrgggggggghhhhhhhh!"

The kunai stabbed him, and blood game out of the smoke **(try imagining smoke bleeding, pretty hard to imagine isn't it?) **

"Ho-argh... How di-arggghhhhhh... How did you stab me!?" Asked Smoker

"Sea stone." was his monotone simple answer.

Smoker growled again.

"TAKE THIS!" He screamed

**"WHITE VINE"**

Smoker transformed into a spiraling column of smoke and trapped his enemy (Naruto). Then his upper part of his body appeared right outside the cage.  
"TAKE THIS!" Smoker shouted

**"WHITE SPIKE"**

Suddenly Spikes of infinite sharpness made of smoke appeared in the cage. Then, they got longer, about to hit Naruto. It stabbed "Naruto", who disappeared in a puff of smoke, and instead was another marine officer.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" The marine officer screamed

"I fucking hate that move! Cursed Smoker

"You know, it's funny, your losing more and more men the more you attack." Stated Naruto

"Stop running, COWARD!" Bellowed Smoker

"..."

Smoker was suddenly thrown off his ship, falling in the sea.

"Let's go!"Ordered Naruto.

"YES SIR!"


	4. Chapter 4-Explaining and CP9

"Yes! We are finally here!" exclaimed Nojiko.

"Yes! Nojiko can finally stop complaining!" Everyone shouted, even NARUTO.

Nojiko's eye twitched, then sighed.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" She shouted

**TIME SKIP: 20 Minutes**

"Huh!? What happened here!?" Nojiko asked herself.

"Hell happened! Please help us sister! Robin... kidnap-no er... uh... urggg!" Pleaded Nami.

"Start from the beginning, sister!" Nojiko exclaimed.

Nami sighed, took a deep breath and began to tell what happened.

"First, we came here because our ship was broken, if it was alive, it would be on-on the brink of d-d-death. We came here with 300 million berry after we sold our gold and treasure. Then-then- then he lost 200 million of it from the Franky family, but we managed to beat them up as payback. Bu-but they already spent it... Then, it only got worse. Robin went missing, it seems that Ice Burg, the owner of the builders, got shot, nearly killed, and everyone is blaming us. Then.. then... then Usopp challenged Luffy to a duel, where Usopp lost. Then Ussop got banished by the crew! We then later on found out the only reason Robin left us is because she wanted to protect us... A group called CP9 were supposed to bring Robin to a place, and threatened her she would use the buster call on us if she didn't come along. So she agreed, without saying goodbye to us. Sanji and Franky, who became our ally, went to the train. We are going to the rocket man train though." She explained.

Naruto nodded.

**TIME SKIP: 5 hours (PS. I might do many more time skips, because I want it at the Great WhiteBeard War already)**

"I admit, you are powerful, but not powerful enough." Lucci said.

"Luffy will save Robin." Naruto said.

Lucci smirked.

**"Shigan" (Finger Pistol. Where you stick your finger IN a person's body, leaving a bullet-sized hole.)**

**"Rasengan."**

Both of the attacks cancel each other out, making a huge shockwave.

"I'm impressed, no one managed to cancel out my weakest Rasengan before." He said, impressed

"Weakest, huh. So you're holding back too? This will be a better fight than I thought!" Lucci shouted.

**"Soru" (Shave, Where you go fast enough to disappear.)**

**"Kamui"**

They both disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the room, their attacks about to hit the other.

**"Rangakyu!"**

**"Rasen-Shuriken!"**

Both attacks collided with incredible force, making the walls and ceiling crack a bit.

**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

"HHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRR!" Then suddenly, he transformed into a half man/half leopard.

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, 2 blue orbs shined under Naruto's mask, his hair grew a but spikier and higher, and his hair had a flash of gold. Of course, with his Mystogan mask, Lucci couldn't see the physical changes. Lightning also thundered in the distance.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He then became bigger and bulkier.

"LET'S FINISH THIS!" Naruto said, surprisingly a bit serious (as he basically never shows his emotions including seriousness).

**"SORU"  
"SORU"  
"SORU"**

Suddenly there was 3 of Lucci.

**"SORU"  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"****  
"SORU"  
"SORU"**

Then there was 19 of him.

"Your's may be from speed, but I can make REAL clones." Naruto smirked (for the first time)

**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"**

Suddenly in a huge puff of smoke, there was 19 exact replicas of him.

"Consider yourself lucky, I'm going to test out a move I haven't used except for training!" Naruto shouted.

He and his 18 other clones (19 in total) put them in a position with their hands cupped together next to their rib-cage with bended knees.

**"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

Suddenly, a blue orb was in each of their hands.

**"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The orb then began to get brighter, and was flashing everywhere.

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

The orb became much bigger, almost too big for all of the Naruto's hands.

**"HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The Naruto clones and Naruto thrusted their hands forward, shooting the brilliant beam at Lucci and the clones.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Lucci in agony.  
Naruto dipeled all the clones, then teleported away (when I say that I mean Hirashined)

**TIME SKIP: 5 Days**

"Hey guys, we need to leave now!" exclaimed Nojiko.

"Everyone! Set sai-

"Wait! I want to join your crew!"

!

Everyone turned around and saw Paulie.

"I want to join your crew! I'm a really good shipwright!" he stated.

Naruto nodded, then said "Come on then."

"YOSH!" Paulie cheered

Naruto nodded, then said "I need to tell you something. Since I trust you a lot now, I will tell you. But, please keep this a secret:

It is said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation", who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer", who will reduce everything to nothingness. This person will have the Rinnegan, the power to bring 6 people from the dead to aid you in fights but severely weakens you. The only person who was known to have it was a legend about The Sage Of The 6 Paths. As a result of the Sage's mythical status, many people believed the Rinnegan was only a legend or a mutation.

One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all five basic elemental powers, and the capacity to use any technique. The Rinnegan allows the user to see energy, including the energy points within the body, as well as invisible barriers.

One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user 6 paths of power, 7 if you master the first 6. The Deva Path can be used to attract and repel targets using gravity. The Asura Pat can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Animal Path can summon various creatures. The Preta Path can absorb any type of energy, including devil fruit energy and haki. (because using your devil fruit uses your devil fruit energy, and when you run out you become tired). TheNaraka Path can summon the King Of Hell, which can be used for interrogation and restoration of lives.

Finally, the user is granted The Outer Path, which gives them control over life and death. It also allows the user to manifest chakra chains, which can be used to bind and monsters in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and Wood Release. The Outer Path grants a shared field of vision between the Rinnegan wielder, the King of Hell, the creatures summoned through the Animal Path and reanimated corpses, which all have the user's Rinnegan reflected in their respective eyes.

The user can also manifest chakra receivers, and by embedding up to six corpses with said chakra receivers, the user can control the corpses as extensions of themselves, referred to as the Six Paths of Pain. Each of the corpses is able to utilise one of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique, though their usage is inferior to the user's own body. However, I can let them roam free with their own free will." Explained Naruto.

"I admit, that was a long speech!" Said Naruto.

"And that's only the Rinnegan part, now let me explain my SHARINGAN power...

The Sharingan's abilities consist of two parts: the "Eye of Insight"and the "Eye of Hypnotism". The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see energy flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to energy, allowing the wielder to differentiate them (Like the lava admiral's energy colour would be dark red). The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise illusions and traps and different forms of energy. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, including devil fruit powers as long as I originally have the power. An example is I have the power to control lava. Since I fought the lava admiral himself, now I know a lot more. **(PS. Naruto has all kekkai genkai and the full extent of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, sometimes without the disadvantage)** The user can memorise fighting styles, devil fruit powers and haki **(Like Before)** with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques!

The hypnotic ability coupled with the other aspects of the Sharingan can make the user appear as if they can "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as devil fruits for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's illusion to confuse or delay them. As with other illusions, illusions cast by the Sharingan are capable of putting an opponent to sleep, inducing paralysis, replaying memories to someone else via illusion, or creating various illusions to deceive someone or torture the person. The potency of the Sharingan's illusion is dependent on the user's knowledge and skill with implementing illusions.

In addition, more rarely used by the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan can allow the user to perform two very powerful and unique illusions: Izanagi and Izanami, which alters or decide one's destiny, respectively. Using Izanagi, the user can warp reality for a short amount of time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; although to make use of this technique to its full extent, the user must have the DNA of both the Uchiha and Senju **(Which Naruto has)**. Izanami, on the other hand, is a genjutsu that traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding their five senses; this technique was specifically created to counter anyone who would abuse Izanagi's ability to alter their destiny, by forcing the victims to relive the situation over and over until they accept it and cease using Izanagi. Both techniques have been labelled forbidden techniques, because use of either causes the eye that performed Izanagi or Izanami to close forever.

Although the Sharingan consumes the user's power while active, the amount of power that the user must exert is so insignificant that they can keep it active constantly. In fact, Itachi here was so masterful with the Sharingan that he was able to keep it active for most of the time, only once deactivating it after using Tsukuyomi, as well as Amaterasu to escape Jiraiya, due to exhaustion. The Mangekyou Sharingan has many techniques. Here are some examples:

requires eye contact to be performed, trapping the target within an illusion completely under the user's control. My prowess with the technique has allowed me to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make a few seconds seem like many days as a means to torture the target. This results in the victim suffering psychological trauma that incapacitates them for a considerable period of time.

The next technique allows the user to enter their opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a illusion of the highest calibre, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being tricked.

The next technique Kamui allows the user to transfer anything to another dimension. Once a target is sent to this dimension, it is unable to escape. This technique, when used through Obito's right eye, is also able to make the user "intangible" by transporting portions of their body to the same pocket dimension.

The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be "the fires from hell" and as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. Though the flames have been stated to be unavoidable, Amaterasu has been avoided a few times...

That's about it!" said Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5-WHAT WILL HAPPEN?

**WARNING: THIS IS ABOUT A YEAR LATER**

**Naruto has 950 million berry bounty, and has hundreds of alliances with famous pirates, for example WhiteBeard, Red Haired Shanks, Mihawk, StrawHat Luffy, etc.**

**SABOADY ARCHIPELAGO**

**"Holy Sacred Jewels Of Light"**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"ARRRGGGGGG!" Zoro Shouted.

"Hmmmmmm~ Did you really think you could beat me, an admiral, hmmmmmm~

"Dammit! The only people left are me, Zoro, and Sanji. The rest were disappeared by that weird bear guy!" Luffy Screamed.

"Guess I don't have a choice! I need to call HIM." Luffy thought

Then Luffy picked up a transponder snail, and pressed the button.

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

Bererererererererererer...

KUCHA-Yo! What is it!

"I need your help! Luffy shouted.

OK! See ya in a flash!

Suddenly Naruto appeared in a flash

"Let me take care of this." Said Naruto.

Mmmmmmmmmm~ Like last time, eh, Mystogan~ except this time it will be different~

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What do you-

A Warlord Of The Sea, Bartholomew Kuma, asked "If you could go to a place, where would it be?"

"Whaa-

POOF!

Naruto disappeared.

Flying in the sky for 3 days straight.

Where will he land?

Find out next chapter.

**Right now I'm basically finished with the next chapter. Do you want me to release it or continue on it?**


	6. Chapter 6-OUT OF ALL PLACES, WHY HERE?

**Since you wanted the next chapter, here you go!**

"Urggg! Where am I?" Asked Naruto to no one in particular. He fluttered his eyes open and saw he was in a cell. His eyes widened as he checked for his mask. Phew! Good thing no one saw his face!

"Look! The man has awakened!"

"Such a ferocious beast!"

"And such a rugged flat chest!"

Naruto's eye twitching increased by each comment.

He jumped of his bed, dust off his pants and asked "where are my weapons?"

A large blond girl stepped forward.

"Uhhh... I kinda left it back in the forest..."

Naruto nodded, then asked "why am I in a cell?"

This time a black haired girl stepped forward.

"Because MAN," she sneered "you or on Amazon Lily, where only WOMEN are allowed. YOU trespassed, by coming here. We helped you, and you don't even say thank you? MEN are FORBIDDEN here! Die!" she screamed

Around 10 bows were drawn, straight at him.

"Well" Naruto sighed "What needs to be done, needs to be done."

His eyes narrowed. Then, his fist began having an aura around it.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He broke down the ceiling, then jumped up, just as the arrows flew past him.

"Look! The MAN is going to the forest!" Exclaimed a woman

**TIMESKIP: 10 Minutes**

"Good" Naruto thought, as he found all his weapon against a rock, near a small pond.

"Time to go, but before that, I'm going to see how big the island is."

Then, Naruto jumped up extremely high, just floating in the air.

"Wait a minute, I didn't mark any places to teleport, did I? Plus Kamui would get my clothing ruined..." Naruto thought. Then he looked down. His eyes widened.

"Ahhhhhhh... Shit." Stated Naruto, as he fell down like a meteor.

CRACK!

BOOM!

SPLASH!

A black haired young women in a humungous bath/pond looked behind and her eyes widened.

"Hey... that mark on your back..." Naruto began

The woman flinched. "MARIGOLD! SANDERSONIA!"

"What? Is their an intruder?"

"He saw my BACK" She said hastily.

"The green haired woman's eyes widened.

"Then the only solution is to kill him!"

**"MERO MERO!"**

3 heart-shaped beams just went through Naruto, with no effect whatsoever.

"What!? Don't you feel anything after seeing me naked in the bath!? Asked the black haired woman.

Naruto, for the first time blushed.

Naruto put up his hands, as if admitting defeat.

"Take me to your arena or whatever and try to execute me. But let me tell you this, you will fail." Naruto said.

**TIME SKIP: 20 Minutes**

"Man! Why are you here?" Asked the black haired girl from the bath, now known as Hancock, one of the 7 warlords, ruler of Amazon Lily.

"You're not gonna believe me anyways, but I did not come here on my own free will! I came flying here!" Naruto stated.

"Lies!" Hancock said.

"That's right, lies!"

"You think such a ridiculous lie will be believed?"

"Kill the savage!"

As the crowd continued to jeer, Naruto just stood there, taking all the comments without caring.

"Wait!" With that soft plea, Naruto stiffened.

"No... she wouldn't!"

The giant blonde girl from before came up to the arena and shouted " I believe he didn't want to come here! A few days ago I saw him crashing through the woods! Meaning he came here flying!

Hancock looked down at her, then asked "what's your name?"

"M-M-Margaret, Princess.

"Lift your head, "honest" Margaret, I like honest people, so lift your head."

As she was lifting her head up, she could hear a:

**"MERO MERO!"**

Naruto was shocked. So the rumors were true. She could turn people to stone! Because there, right in front of her, was Margaret as a stone statue. THEN, you could see a difference. Naruto's posture was different, fully standing up now, and had an aura that made people feel like suiciding themselves instead of feeling his aura any longer.

Hancock ordered "Send out Bacura!"

Suddenly, a giant lion entered the ring. It circled around him, then pounced. But before he could reach him, he blacked out. The only thing he could remember was a red eye **(Guess what?)**.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't even move!"

Naruto glanced at Hancock. Then, with a bit of anger, he asked

"How could you just entertain yourself while one of you is a stone statue!?"

"The savage is yelling at us!"

"Sure, we do feel sorry for her, but she broke the rule!"

Hancock smirked.

"Everyone forgives me because I... am beautiful."

"SSSQQQQQQUUUEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!"

"Hebi-Hime-Sama!"

"And you" Hancock started, "forgive me too, don't you?"

"Me!?" Naruto started, "forgive YOU!? HELL NO!"

Hancock flinched, then collapsed in her chair.

"This... no... it's impossible... no one is immune to my charms!"

"Deal with it." Said Naruto rudely.

"Sandersonia, Marigold, kill him!" Ordered Hancock

"Should I suck the blood out of her body? Or poison him to death?" questioned Marigold and Sandersonia mockingly.

"You know, I can just say what I saw, right? Naruto drawled. All 3 sisters flinched.

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TIME SKIP: 30 Minutes Of Fighting Later**

Sandersonia suddenly picked up the stone statue Margaret, and begins throwing it around.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted. but she still continued. He took a deep breath, then took out a den den mushi. He the proceeded and pressed the button.

Berererererererererere

Berererererererererere

Berererererererererere

Berererererererererere

KUCHA: "OI! BRAT! WHY DID YOU CALL! DON'T YOU KNOW I'M BUSY!"

"I know, but I want you to do a favor for me. Give my audience a "demonstration"."

Naruto then turned and pointed to the island next to them. "Look at that island."

A second later, it was gone, sinking in the water. Everyone was as pale as a ghost. Then an old lady jumped in the middle of the stage.

"OI! The person nyou **(Yes, nyou, that's how she talks!) **was talking to was WhiteBeard, wasn't it!? Then everyone proceeded to become paler than Orochimaru.

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GURARARARARA! BRAT, DO YOU NEED ME ANY LONGER!?

"No"

"Kucha".

"Continue!"

**"FIRE STYLE: FIRE PHEONIX FLOWER!"**

The mini fireballs went everywhere, and one of them managed to hit Sandersonia's cape. She fell, and was now hanging on the railing, where under her were spikes. The cape was slowly burning , and then the only remaining thing was smoke. When that cleared, it would all be over for them. But then, Naruto did something that surprised everybody, including himself. He jumped, and landed on Sandersonia's back.

"Stay still!" Whispered Naruto.

Soon Hancock told everybody to leave the stadium.

"For not anhilating our islandand saving us from them finding out, I will give you a favor. You want to me to unstone Magaret and give you a ride back, no?" asked Hancock

Naruto nodded. Hancock's gaze then darkened.

"However, I will only grant one request."

"You can't do this sister!" Her sisters said.

Without hesitation, Naruto went on his knees and begged "Thank you! Please, turn Magaret back!"

The sisters were taken by COMPLETE surprise...


	7. Chapter 7- Closing on Marine Ford

For some reason, Hancock couldn't stop thinking about Naruto. Every time she did, her heart started to beat faster, she became all red in the face, and felt really light headed. She decided to go outside to her private balcony.

"Urg!" She complained, as she dropped her wine glass. Then, when she was about to collapse, but Elder Nyon caught her.

**TIME SKIP: 20 Minutes**

"You called?" Asked Naruto, in front of the palace/mansion.

Elder Nyon nodded.

"The empress isn't feeling well. The only person who can cure her is you." She said

"Really, how do I do that?" Asked Naruto

"All you need to do is stand next to her." She replied, easily

Naruto thought that was the dumbest cure ever.

"What kind of sickness is this? He half shouted/asked.

"We both know I can't tell you that." She stated.

Naruto sighed, and nodded.

"Let's go then."

**TIME SKIP: 5 Minutes**

"Naruto, I need you to stay here, and put these on." Elder Nyon gave him EXTREMELY overstuffed ear plugs.

Naruto gave a disbelieving look, which she couldn't see, but could feel the emotion readying off of him.

Elder Nyon sighed.

"Just do it!"

Elder Nyon then walked into the room, and checked up on Hancock.

"Hmmm, could it be...! I have to check!" She thought.

"Na-"

"ARRG!" Hancock moaned.

"No...!" Elder Nyon thought.

"Uzu-"

"ARGGGH!" Hancock moaned again.

"Sandersonia, Marigold, please get out of here." Asked/Demanded Elder Nyon.

"Wha-

"I SAID GET OUT, YOU BRATS!" She demanded.

Lets just say, not even Maito Gai **(In the Naruto Series) **could ran as fast as they did.

"Empress, someone is here to see you." Elder Nyon shouted.

"I'm not feeling well! Tell the person to come back later!" She replied.

"It's Naruto!" She said.

Hancock immediately stiffened.

"Send him here!" She ordered.

Elder Nyon nodded, then proceded to bring him in, after taking off the overstuffed ear plugs, of course.

Eler Nyon then left the building.

"Are you OK? Elder Nyon said you were really sick." Naruto said, trying to strike up a conversation.

Hancock suddenly stood up.

"I am the great Boa Hancock. No sickness can stop me." She stated.

"OK, I'm glad you're OK. Listen, I need a favo-"

"Name it." She said, cutting him off.

"I kinda... need you to... accept the marine's offer and go to Marine Ford." Naruto winced, knowing that this favor was humongous.\

Hancock's eyes widened, then slowly nodded. Naruto was taken back by surprise.

"Wh... Really?" Naruto asked.

Hancock nodded slowly again.

"Th... THANKS!" Naruto shouted, showing a lot of his emotions.

Naruto then glomped Hancock into a massive hug, which was rewarded with a massive blush. Naruto was completely obvious to it, of course.

"We... well, um... the marines leave tomorrow, so how should wo do it?" Asked Hancock, who seemed to regain her poster. However, in her head, is a different story.

"What is happening?"

"Why do I feel so strange around him?"

Then a couple of dirty thoughts covered her mind. Shaking her head to take away the thoughts she waited for an answer.

"Hmmm... Well, since I'm well known around the world, I can't just come in the marine ship with you, being seen. I can probably hide from the shadows, but I need to know who is on that ship." Naruto explained.

"Some idiotic marines and a Vice Admiral." Hancock replied back.

"Well, I can hide from the "idiotic" marines, but I don't think a Vice Admiral. The only thing I can think of is me hiding in your cloak." Naruto said calmy, with no hint of blush whatsoever.

"H-h-him! I-i-in my robes!" Hancock thought, with a lot more perverted thoughts, with a more massive blush.

"O-o-o-OK!" Hancock slightly said loudly.

Naruto nodded, then said "Glad you're OK, Hancock. See you later I guess..."

**TIME SKIP: AT THE SHIP ****(I know I'm doing a lot of time skips, so I will try to lessen it a bit.)**

Hancock was walking on the ship, and Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Hancock! It seems you accepted our offer to Marineford." Momonga (The Vice Admiral) stated.

Hancock nodded. Momonga coughed.

"Can you... unstone my men?"

Hancock sighed, then unstoned them. Suddenly, you could hear a growl. More specifically, a stomach growl. Hancock could be seen looking a way with a small blush. Momonga chuckled slightly.

"It seems not even the great Boa Hancock can't beat hunger!"

Hancock was silent. Well, it appeared like that. In reality, Hancock was whispering to... something in her cloak?

"Psssst! Naruto! Can you keep it down!" Hancock whispered.

"Hahaha... Sorry, I didn't eat that much because the girls on the island tried to keep touching me, since they never seen a man in there life..." **(Not like that you pervs!)**

Hancock slightly rolled her eyes and sighed. She then walked into her room on the ship.

"I will need 3 tons of food everyday!" Hancock said.

"Starting from now, so give me 3 tons of food right now!" She ordered.

"B-b-but miss! What about us? 3 tons everyday... that would barely give us any food to eat!" Shouted a random marine.

"But you will forgive me... Because I am beautiful." Stated Hancock.

All the marines swooned. "HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Then she took a seat in her room. When she was sure nobody was there, she whispered to Naruto.

"Now what"

"First, I need to get out of your robes." Naruto replied. Hancock was a bit disappointed, and hesitantly let him go out.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked.

"Now, so what will happen is we will pretend most of the food actually goes to your snake, Salome. When it really goes to me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. It was no secret Naruto ate an ENORMOUS amount of food. **(PS. Naruto is also a full blooded saiyan, so he DOES eat a lot, along with the good aspects of being a saiyan.)**

Hancock nodded.

Naruto then continued.

"Then, when we arrive at Marineford, you join the other warlords while I will join up with Whitebeard."

"Wait... how will you join Whitebeard!?" Hancock asked.

"I am famous for many things. including having over 100 alliances with other great pirates, including Whitebeard. Scratch that, ESPECIALLY Whitebeard. So don't worry." Naruto waved off. Hancock sighed.

"Uhhh... miss! The 3 tons of food is ready!" A nameless marine shouted, standing outside the door.

Hancock was immediately at the door and took the food, with no thanks or anything.

"Here is the food Narutooooo~" Hancock slightly swooned. Naruto was still completely obvious to it, however.

"So, can you tell me a bit about yourself?" Hancock said innocently, trying to get him in a normal conversation.

Naruto nodded.

"Ahhh... well... There are a total of 9 members on my crew. My 6 elite warriors, or the ones you might know in the wanted poster, are called the Elite 6. Each with incredible capabilities. The other 3 are also good, and they're learning. They lack experience. All members are; Nojiko, Yosaku, Johnny, Mito, Jiraiya, Hashirama, Tobirama, Itachi, and Madara." Naruto explained.

"Nojiko... Mito..." Hancock whispered darkly.

"Are they girls?" Hancock immediately asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, creeped out how Hancock appeared so fast in front of him when she asked the question. Yup, still obvious to it. Idiot.

Hancock then began daydreaming Naruto picking them over her. She then had a depressed aura and a rain cloud over her head.

**TIME SKIP: NEAR MARINE FORD**

"EVERYONE, WE ARE NOW AT MARINEFORD! PLEASE GET READY TO GET OFF!" Said a marine on a snail loud speaker.

Naruto sighed, then nodded.

"See ya later, nice being with you for a while." Then with that, Naruto simply vanished in a swirl of leaves.


	8. Chapter 8-WAR!

"GURARARARARARRA! So you came, brat." Stated Whitebeard, the most feared and most "powerful" pirate known in the world.

Naruto nodded.

"When will we start?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"In around... NOW!" Shouted Whitebeard.

**OUTSIDE ON MARINE FORD: NOT A TIME SKIP**

"Look! Isn't that the big time pirate, the "Ice Witch"!"

"WHAT!?"

"CONCENTRATE! WHITEBEARD IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN YET! KEEP YOUR EYES PEELED!" Shouted Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral, one of the most highest seated positions in the marines.

Now let me tell you about Marine Ford. It is an ENORMOUS island, or a marine HQ. It is shaped like a strange fonted "U" or "C" shape. **(Search it up, Marine Ford)**

Suddenly, there was a humongous shake, like an earthquake, and inside the "C"/"U" shaped island a giant ship arose.

"Shit!" Swore a marine officer.

"HE'S COMING FROM BASICALLY THE INSIDE! INGENIOUS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!" Seethed Sengoku.

"CCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEE! **(Charge!)** Everyone shouted.

CLASH  
CLASH  
CLASH  
"ARRRRRRGGGGG!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"OOOOOOOOFFFFF!"

Suddenly, Whitebeard put his arms in an "X" shape, and made so his arms were facing the ground. Suddenly, he swung his arms, which suddenly stopped, like he hit something. Then cracks seemed to appear, as if he had hit an invisible mirror.

Silence.

Nobody moved.

SHAKE  
SHAKE  
SHAKE  
"ARRGG!"  
"I'M LOSING MY BALANCE!"  
"THE GROUND IS SHAKING!"

Suddenly 2 huge waves appeared on both of the opposite sides of Marine Ford, around 5 times bigger than the island EACH.

Instantly, a tall man sitting next to 2 other men in royal chairs stood up. He then jumped up extremely high, swung his arms and shouted

**"ICE AGE!"**

This tall man was an Admiral, or more specifically the one who can control, create and turn into ice.

2 thin lines made of ice shot out of his hands and quickly hit the giant tsunamis. All water instantly turned into ice, including inside the "U" shaped island. Effectively trapping all ships.

The man swiftly landed and sat back in his chair, while almost everybody else gawked at such power.

Naruto then jumped off WhiteBeard's ship, and shouted

**"FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE:" (Made this one up)**

Suddenly 5 hologram looking circles full of runes appeared in the middle of the island. Each one was unique. One was gold, one was blue, one was red, one was black, but the biggest one **(The one closest to touching the ground) was the purple one.**

******"ETHERION BLAST!"**

Suddenly a holy white beam went through each circle, getting bigger and more powerful with each circle it hit. When it finally went through the purple one, it was as big as an 1000 meter track in radius. Then it hit Marine Ford, which made humongous blinding flashes, and an enormous amount of dust and smoke.

When all of it cleared, everyone could see the 3 Admirals standing, holding their hands in front of them. All 3 of them had some blood, and their clothes were a bit torn. Not only that, but the ground was completely obliterated, except the small rock platforms the 3 admirals were on.

When Akainu saw who the caster was, he was seeing red and was seething.

**"MYSTOGAN!" **He screamed.

Everyone was shocked. You mean THE Mystogan was here!? The one with a 800 million berry!?

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

**"DAI FUNKA!"**

Naruto cursed quietly and went through some hand seals. **(Hey, he can't do every jutsu without hand seals!)**

**"CHIDORI STYLE: CHIDORI NIGHT WOLF!"**

Suddenly, Naruto's gloved fist was covered with lightning. Which then, soon became the shape of a wolf, charging at incredible high speeds at Akainu's lava attack. The lightning hit the lava blob, which soon was evaporating. It was still coming at him, though. When it was just about to hit, it completely evaporation.

BOOM!

Everyone's jaw dropped. Who ever heard of something evaporating lava!? LAVA!? Especially with lightning ALONE! ALONE!

Naruto, using the distraction, flashed through more hand seals.

**"CHIDORI STYLE: CHIDORI BLADE!"**

Suddenly his arms turned into blades made of lightning. He then swung his arm forward, making his arm/Chidori Blade fly at lightning speed at his opponent. Then when he swung his fist back again, he got another arm/chidori blade, and kept on repeatedly throwing and regenerating. So, imagine like punching the air in front of you, just instead with lightning, and you regenerate.

The lightning that hit Akainu kept on evaporating which meant it was very hot lightning. Akainu was trying to create more lava and use it to make more of his body, but the lightning was evaporating him too quickly. Eventually, he was just a lava cloud.

"Wow, you look better than before." Naruto said in a calm, mocking, raspy voice **(Like Mystogan's, and this is his voice, not acting, except for the mocking part)**

Akainu growled.

"WHY YOU!"

He then jumped very high in the air, and landed in his royal chair. He turned back to normal. and then he lifted his arms up high, and his arms turned into molten lava.

**"RYUSEI KAZAN" (Meteor Volcano)**

He then shot millions of lava blasts in the air. Everyone thought it was stupid to shoot lava high up in the air, though.

But then, everyone could see small sparks coming down to the ground. Wait, their getting bigger. Bigger, bigger, and bigger.

"No way! Wait a minute, he called his move Meteor Volcano, NO!" Naruto thought, as he dashed towards where the lava will hit. He then flashed through 137 hand seals, but it seemed like a blur.

**"WATER STYLE: GIANT 8 HEADED HYDRAS!"**

8 GIANT hydras with 8 heads appeared out of nowhere and began charging at the meteors. When they got hit, each cancelled each other out. However, when the hydra got hit, it split in 2, effectively making hundreds of 8 headed hydras in no time. When all blasts were gone, there were 300 eight headed hydras. **(PS. The reason I did the number, letters after the number 300, is because you would be confused if I did "were 300 8 headed... etc)**

Naruto smiled under his mask. He silently commanded all the dragons with a finger to attack Akainu. All the water hydra's eyes glowed yellow, and all charged at Akainu.

"DAMNIT!" He hollered.

**"INUGAMI GUREN!" (Dog Bite Blaze)**

Akainu created a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. It literally went though all the hydras and evaporated each one.

Suddenly a shadow appeared behind Naruto, and he heard a

**"ICE TIME!"**

Naruto's eyes widened. He focused his chakra, about to launch an attack, but he got frozen just before he used his attack. Kuzan, the attacker, then sung his fist at the ice statue, breaking it into a million pieces. However, the broken pieces were... wood!?

"That really was close." Stated a voice behind Kuzan.

"Hello, and welcome to HELL." Stated the identified attacker, Naruto, who was behind Kuzan.

"Whaa-"

STAB

"ARRRGGH! How did you... hit m-"

"My kunai is made of seastone." Naruto said coolly.


	9. Chapter 9-WAR! 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: My birthday is very soon, and it's the summer break, so expect quite a bit. Summer break makes less words in chapters and so does my birthday, but since I'm feeling nice, I will right a bit more than average.**

"Besides." Naruto smirked under his mask. "I could have used haki instead."

**"Yasakani No Magatama!" (8 Shaku Curved Jewel) or (Yasakani String Of Jewels)**

Suddenly, holy waves of light blasts were aiming for Naruto, behind him, at the speed of light.

Naruto's eyes widened, and was forced to let go of the ice admiral to dodge.

"Damnit!" I can probably handle 2 admirals, but 3!? The only reason I survived last time is because I used my water wall jutsu as a distraction!" Naruto thought.

"Hmmmmmm... yes that's it!" He thought.

He barely lifted his mask, making no one see his eye. But, his right eye was a bit strange. It was purple, with 6 black metalic rings on it.

**"Shinra Tensai!"**

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed downward to the ground, mainly at the admirals. Simply put it, it is gravity, controlled, being shot down. Depending on the amount of force the user puts into this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass.

Suddenly, incredible smoke and dust appeared everywhere. When it cleared, everyone was gaping. The reason is, because there was a humongous and I mean HUMONGOUS crater. Everyone was speechless. Naruto was panting slightly, and then he put his middle finger and index finer together on his forehead.

**"Instant Transition!"** He thought, as he suddenly teleported, rivaling the speed of light.

He suddenly appeared behind WhiteBeard.

"Hey WhiteBeard, shouldn't we attack at full power now?" Whispered Naruto.

WhiteBeard nodded. He then jumped off the giant ship, as he shouted;

**"PREPARE YOURSELF! SENGOKU! WE ARE GOING TO RESCUE YOU, ACE!"**

Naruto jumped down off the ship, then put his hands up, in a normal stance, you know, knees bent and all. Then, he closed his eyes.

"Juubi! You there!" Naruto called out in his mind.

**"Hai. Along with your other "friends", the other tailed beasts. However, I need to tell you something. Soon, they will all be fused into me, making me the TRUE Juubi, how I was before the old man, The Sage Of The Six Paths, split me into nine other entities and sealed the rest of me in the moon.**

"I see." Naruto said sadly.

"But, I need your help. I'm going to try to create a mini spirit bomb, like Goku-sensei did at the Saiyan Saga, when fighting Vegeta. It's going to take a while, so I need some ideas. The reason Goku-sensei could do it was because he had many allies, his opponent had turned into a monkey, only had one eye available and said eye was nearly blinded by a Solar Flare attack." Naruto deadpanned.

**"Hmmmm... I know!"**

Suddenly on the outside, when Naruto was about to get stabbed by around 20 marines, but suddenly, time seemed to stop. The attackers stopped in mid air when a big blow of air blew past them. Suddenly a "cloak" of dark blue energy enveloped Naruto, with currently one blue weird looking energy tail, swishing everywhere. Then suddenly, the attackers went on fire, their swords completely melted, and the ground beneath them turned into lava.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" Shouted the attackers.

Naruto then grunted slightly.

"This hurts a bit..." Naruto complained.

**"Of course it did!" The Juubi replied.**

**"You're harnessing all of the tailed beast's power. Even if you are in the one tailed state, and in the lowest stage, the "tailed beast cloak", you harness all the tailed beast's one tailed power, except mine. Meaning you harness 9 whole tails, compressed into 1. The lowest stage, "tailed beast cloak", is 1 of the 4 modes of tailed beast transformations. It's usually 3, but thanks to having 10 tailed beasts inside of you, soon 1 combined, you have 4. Now let's go on to the first stage. It forms a dense shroud of chakra/energy around the jinchūriki. The shroud, a translucent blue ,thanks to me, with bubbles of chakra/energy (which looks like boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection. The physical changes experienced in the form are usually healing and speed, but thanks to me, you have:**

**Super Healing**

**Incredible Speed**

**Increased Power**

**At Least The Intellect Of A Nara Combined With Your Own Smartness**

**And Last But Not Least, Godlike Stamina, More Than Now, To Be More Exact 10X More**

**And it doubles at each tail. Right now, you are at 1 tail, soall I just said has happened. Now- LOOK OUT!" The Juubi roared.**

"Huh?" Naruto thought.

Naruto then got stabbed by a jitte, by yours truly, Smoker.

"ARRG!" Naruto groaned quietly.

"My jitte is made out of sea stone, now your as pathetic as a baby puppy." He explained.

Under his mask, Naruto smiled. He then grabbed the jitte stabbed on his chest with his right arm.

"Who ever said I ate a devil fruit?" He smirked.

Suddenly, he snapped the weapon in 2 with his right arm!

"Wha... B-b-b-b-but that's impossible! My weapon is as hard as diamond, and their is no way you are so strong without a devil fruit!" Smoker stammered.

"Time to take a taste of you own medicine." Naruto grinned.

Then, he grabbed the end of the jitte, made out of seastone, and threw it as fast as lightning, aimed at Smoker's neck.

SLING

STAB  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Smoker screamed, as he flew back 100 meters per second.

"W-w-w-w-whoa! He just beat a professional captain, said captain about to be promoted to a Vice Admiral!" Pointed out a marine.

**AT WHITEBEARD (PS. I'm skipping the Squardo stabbing him part, just pretend it happened)**

"Gurararararararara! I didn't think that brat would pull a stunt like that!" WhiteBeard mused.

**"DAI FUNKA!"**

Suddenly, a marine jumped and came across the giant stature of WhiteBeard, and with a fist of magma, stabbed him with his hand on WhiteBeard's eight pack muscle chest, effectively burning WhiteBeard from the inside out, from where he stabbed.

"GAAAAAHHHHHH!" WhiteBeard grunted.

"You little... BRAT!" He shouted.

He then swung his fist at Akainu, the attacker, with his hand engulfed in a see through white orb, spinning like a rasengan.

Instantly, when his fist hit Akainu, upon impact, humongous cracks appeared from his fist, creating humongous pressure.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Akainu, as blood appeared everywhere, preferably from his mouth.

Fire was dancing around WhiteBeard's chest, where Akainu attacked. When the fire disappeared, there was a giagantic hole in his chest.

"OLD MAN!" Shouted all the WhiteBeard pirates, and all the WhiteBeard's allianced pirates, Ace, and Naruto himself.

WhiteBeard was slightly panting.

**"Yasakani No Magatama!"**

Suddenly a thick round beam of yellow light shot from behind him, on top of the lava hit, making a slightly smaller hole.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed.

**"ICE TIME!"**

Instantly, his 3rd attacker, also the 3rd Admiral that's attacking him, grabbed his hand on WhiteBeard's Bisento **(Weapon)** and froze it, instantly. The ice continued freezing, and went on WhiteBeard's body.

Once again, his hand was engulfed in a see through white orb, spinning like a rasengan, and he swung it at his own body. When the ice cracked, his body got most of the damage, making his body in a worse condition. WhiteBeard grunted, and panted again, this time harder.

"Damnit! This war cannot go any longer if we want to rescue Ace and keep WhiteBeard ALIVE! Not only is his health detonerating, he is 80 years old, he got surprise attacked with a giant sword, got shoved with a lava fist, burning him from the inside out, got shot by the power of light itself, and got frozen half to death! This war can defiantly not go any longer!" Naruto thought, for the first time, worried. One of his precious people, especially WhiteBeard, who is really close to him, might die!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted.

Suddenly, his bubbly "tailed beast cloak", the first stage, gained 3 more tails, now making it a grand total of 4 tails. Then, bones of a mystical creature came out of his body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bones now surrounded him, like armor. Now he looked slightly menacing. A dark blue bubbly cloak surrounded him, with 4 swishing tails behind, with crystal white bones surrounding him like armor.

**"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"**

A giant bomb like orb, about the size of an average house, completely black with a purple aura surrounding it, was formed right in front of Naruto's mouth, and was shot at Akainu, Kuzan, and Kizaru. **(Tailed Beast Bomb is a bit different, because he has the Juubi)**

It launched right at the Admirals, barely missing WhiteBeard, making a humongous explosion.


	10. Author Note: Please Read, URGENT!

**Hey Guys! No matter what, I kindly ask of you to fully read this. To be blunt, my story isn't stable. So sorry guys, that liked my story. I really love the fact that I already have 35 reviews, 55 Favs, and 62 follows! Thank you guys. But, even I, the creator of the story, have to face the facts. I got many bad reviews from authors, especially from TFXGohan, evil-pain,and ESPECIALLY **God-ShadowEx100. Here is the link to the reviews: r/10417470/0/1/

**Keep reading! Anyway, I got bad news, and good news.**

**Bad News: I won't continue on my story! (Sorry, but look at the good news!)**

**Good News: ... **

**I'M STARTING A NEW STORY, JUST LIKE THIS ONE, BUT BETTER, YAY! So basically, I'm going to have less timeskips, and I'm not going to rush a lot anymore. It's going to be just like this story, just BETTER!**

**Anyway, cut me some slack, will ya!? I'm only 10! Almost 11!**

**Here is my profile:**

** u/5778079/DJ-Phoenix**

**Or, you can just press the "DJ Pheonix in blue words, under the title.**

**Well, see ya around, you guys are amazing!**


End file.
